Mandarin tickle tortures Jinmay/Concussion time!
This is a grounded/bedtime foot massage video by JetixLover. Cast *Chiro Takashi *Jinmay Rayfield *Antauri *Sparx *Gibson *Nova *Otto *Mandarin *Ailene *Roselyn *Ed the Protector *Deets the Dreamer *Burn the Warrior *Fizz the Builder *Loogie the Joker *Yin *Yang *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Jazzi *Noodle *Custard *Ka-Chung *Foo *Lynn *Cloe *Red Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Black Ranger *Pink Ranger *Blue Ranger *Green Ranger *Xander Transcript Part 1: Mandarin tickle tortures Jinmay with acrylic paint *Mandarin: Man. I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D. What does that spell? Bored. What am I going to do? (gets an idea) I know. I'll kidnap Jinmay and tickle her feet because she won't let me buy any South Park DVDs. *plays in the background as Mandarin teleports to the Super Robot to get revenge on Jinmay *(Cut to: The Super Robot) *(It is 11:30 P.M. and Jinmay happily ate her lunch she got from Burger King, went to the sink to wash her hands with soap and water, happily brushed her teeth and used mouthwash and she soon relaxed in bed) *Mandarin: Alright Jinmay, it's time to kidnap you! *Jinmay: (in Bubbles' voice) Nooooooooooooooooo! *soon snatches Jinmay up as she screams in her TV show voice and runs off with her at a very fast speed *(Cut to: the park) *Mandarin: (in Captain Underpants' voice) Tra la laaa! (changes to Maliyan Evans voice) You, are now trapped. Now, can you buy South Park DVDs? *Jinmay: No, that is not going to work! *Mandarin: Okay, I'm gonna take your shoes and socks off. *(Mandarin then takes Jinmay's shoes and socks off exposing her soft feet) *Mandarin: Okay then, tickle torture time in three two one! *starts tickling Jinmay's feet with red and blue acrylic paint, she doesn't like it at all! *Jinmay: (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) (high voice) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEESE!!!! STOP IT!!!! I'M VERY TICKLISH! (laughs in Olivia's voice) *(A few minutes later) *is catching is breath and she is panting from laughing very hard. *Mandarin: Wow, you are a sweet, innocent and cute ticklish robot girl. Now, can you buy more South Park DVDs?! *Jinmay: Never! You stupid orange monkey! *Mandarin: Okay, you asked for it! *starts tickling Jinmay's toes with yellow and green acrylic paint and it made her laugh even harder and wiggle her toes! That poor sweet and innocent robot girl can't take that tickle torture much longer! Mandarin will be in serious trouble for this! *Jinmay: (laughs in Olivia's voice) (high voice) NOT MY TOES! (laughs in Olivia's voice) (high voice) PL-PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE! *(A few minutes later) *Mandarin: Bother! It's no use. Now I'm going to use torture tools to make Jinmay's teeth bleed. *Chiro: You! Stop right here, Mandarin! We're here to save you, Jinmay! And as for you, Mandarin, you are in dead meat now! *Hyperforce and their allies angrily surround Mandarin and start pummeling him Part 2: Mandarin gets punished by the American Jetix show stars/Concussion time for Mandarin! *Mandarin: Huh?! What happened? Where am I?! *Chiro: I'm Chiro Takashi. I'm extremely mad and mega furious at you for abducting my girlfriend, Jinmay Rayfield, and tickling her feet for no reason! You should know doing that kind of stuff can get you arrested because it's an act of child abduction! This is why you are not allowed to do that at all! Now I have to worship her feet to help her sleep peacefully in bed thanks to you! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 100 million millenniums! No everything inappropriate, no music that are heavy metal, gangsta rap or with bad words, no favorite fast food places, no favorite beverages, no timeout with your friends, no abusing my girlfriend, no bullying me or my friends, no swearing at me or my friends and classmates and no WWE Events! *Antauri: I'm Antauri. You'll be forced to watch all four of Shimajirō shows and all five of his movies and that is final! Now it is about time for our friends and allies to punish you! *Otto: I'm Otto. You will be forced to watch movies and shows that aren't inappropriate! *Sparx: I'm SPRX-77. The only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Italian food, French food, Belgian food, British food, Welsh food, Irish food, Greek food, German food, Chinese food, South Korean food and Japanese food! *Nova: I'm Nova. Fruits and vegetables are the only things you will have to eat from now on! *Gibson: I'm Mr. Hal Gibson. You'll be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you make us sick, you'll be grounded even more! *Ailene: I'm Ailene. My best friend Roselyn and I are so furious at you for picking on Jinmay like that. You will be forced to play The Lion King for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System until you win, or else the Hyperforce and I will beat the total crap out of you! *Roselyn: I'm Roselyn. I agree with my best friend Ailene! *Ed: I'm Ed the Protector. You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies and that's final, you stupid and pathetic orange monkey! *Deets: I'm Deets the Dreamer. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of your life! *Burn: I'm Burn the Warrior. You will go to night school in every night for the rest of your life! *Fizz: I'm Fizz the Builder. You will be doing lots of chores and community service for the rest of the life! *Loogie: I'm Loogie the Joker. You will be forced to watch Avengers: Endgame in April and that's final, or else the Dojo crew and I will beat you up! *Yin: I'm Yin. You will go to the Jetix channel's 15th anniversary and that's final, you bad monkey! *Yang: I'm Yang. I agree with my sister! *Will: I'm Will Vandom. You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win, or else Mario will shoot fireballs at you! *Irma: I'm Irma Lair. You'll play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win, or else Luigi will shoot fireballs at you! *Taranee: I'm Taranee Cook. You'll go to Disney Broadway musicals with us and that is final you bad monkey! *Cornelia: I'm Cornelia Hale. We hope Jinmay's crying during the saddest part of Endgame will teach you a very strict and painful lesson! *Hay Lin: I'm Hay Lin. You'll be wearing diapers for the rest of the life! And if you dare try to abduct Yin and tickle her feet, the W.I.T.C.H. and I will beat you up severely! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. I heard that you kidnapped Jinmay and tickled her feet for no reason! You'll be forced to watch me and the Save-Ums' reboot on Jetix Network, or else we'll beat you up with our powers! *Foo: Foo here. Save-Ums don't have notice to kidnap people! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. We're going to destroy all your inappropriate stuff! *Cloe: I'm Cloe, one of two new Save-Ums. When are you gonna stop kidnapping people? *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. You'll completely lose your memories all about inappropriate things! *Lynn: I'm Lynn, one of two new Save-Ums. You're not gonna read Playboy and Playgirl magazines for the rest of your life! *Custard: I'm Custard. You'll be stretched for 7 months. You will stretch for what you have done for kidnapping Jinmay and tickling her feet for no reason! *is soon stretched *Mandarin: No! (x20) *Custard: There. Now you have been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment. Now the Hyperforce will give you final punishments! *Ailene: This is a very strict and painful warning. If you dare make me and Roselyn cry a massive wave of tears by calling us a crybaby during Avengers: Endgame, Chiro will beat you up! *Roselyn: And if you dare try to abuse me and Ailene for no reason, Indiana Jones and his friends will clobber you! *Chiro: Yes! This is why you're completely banned from everything inappropriate! Now it's about time to let the Power Rangers to come over and beat you up! Power Rangers, beat Mandarin up! *Power Rangers appear as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays and they're ready to attack Mandarin. *Red Ranger: This is what you will get for abducting Chiro's girlfriend, Jinmay, and tickling her feet for no apparent reason. Now, we're going to break your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! *then hides the Power Rangers beating Mandarin up *Xander: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3: Chiro paints Jinmay's nails/Jinmay's bedtime feet massage *Jinmay: Chiro, thanks for saving me. *Chiro: You're welcome, Jinmay. *and Jinmay hugged and kissed each other. (Progress) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Get Ed show Category:Yin Yang Yo! show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Nail makeover videos